Adios Vongola
by VeroO.Queve2
Summary: Tsuna deja a Haru fuera de Vongola por su "propio bien" ignorando a su intuición que le decia que no lo hiciera. Pronto se da cuenta de su error pero sera tarde para remediarlo.
1. Adiós vongola

Era un dia de un poco frio en namimori,las nueves en el cielo eran obscuras amenazando con llover en cualquier momento,cosa que no le importaba a cierta castaña de nombre Miura Haru que caminaba apresuradamente por las calles con una gran sonrisa en el rostro pues su querido Tsuna-san la había sitado en un parque serca de su casa.

Prov. Tsuna

Hace unos dias me confesé a la chica que me gusta,estaba muy feliz pues esta me corresponde completamente,jure que la protejeria con mi vida si es neserio,ya que al convertirme en jefe de la famiglia mafiasa mas fuerte de italia tendria enemigos que querrían hacerle daño, pero mi felicidad no llego a tanto...  
Luego de despedirme de mi ahora novia Sasagawa Kyoko.

Flasback

al llegar a casa, subir a mi habitación (no sin antes saludar a mi madre)y recostarme en mi cama recorde todos los momentos con Kyoko-chan , y de la nada recorde a Haru de su confecciónes y las veces que me dijo que se convertiria en mi esposa, yo no podia corresponderle,ni tampoco protegerla si tuviera que elegir entre ella y Kyoko-chan, mi mente estaba hecha una tormenta no sabiendo que hacer y lo peor es que Reborn no esta en la ciudad por negocios con el noveno (ya estaba recuperado su forma aduelta de a poco) por lo que tenia que pensar el algo el sólo.  
Unas horas después,ya abiendo senado y prepado para dormí tomo una decicion,tomo su teléfono ,le envio un mensaje a Haru sitandola a las 3:30 pm en un parque de la ciudad, luego se durmió porque tendria que prepararse para mañana.

_Tsuna-san!'dijo Haru al verlo esperandola en una de las bancas de parque.  
_Haru...(la saludo con sonrisa algo falsa ,cosa que haru ignoro)  
_siento haberte echo esperar a Haru,Tsuna-san desu~  
_no descuida Haru  
_que querias decirle a Haru,que la citaste aqui desu~  
_bueno etto... Haru ... Es que... Hay algo que debo... ...  
_(Haru solo lo miraba esperando que terminara de hablar al verlo tan nerviso) "se estara por confesar a Haru!?"(penso ilusionada)  
_Haru! (dijo Tsuna cambian su nerviosismo por una mirada determinada)  
_Hai!(dijo sobresaltada por el repentino cambio)  
_Haru.. Quiero... Que... Te alejes... De Vongola ,ya no te quiero en la familia(pronuncio serio ignorando a su intuición que le decia que no lo hiciera)  
_ -san?( dijo con sorpresa y dolor en su mirada) Tsuna-s-  
_no ha-Miura(se corrigió)  
_si es por que Haru no es fuerte para ser su esposa... Haru puede cambia-  
_no es esa la razón!(le grito sobresaltando a Haru) entiendelo Miura! No te quiero! Yo amo a Kyoko-chan! No te quiero en la familia solo serias un estorbo!  
_( lágrimas caian por su rostro mirandolo con dolor sintiendo su corazón romperse en mil pedasos) ...  
_no quiero que te acerques a nosotros atra de nuevo,no nos mires,no nos hables, as de cuenta que nunca nos conocimos(pronuncio ignorando el dolor que sentia al verla llorar por su culpa)vuelve a tu vida de antes ,no te metas en la nuestra(dijo dándose la vuelta y comensando a alejarse de Haru sin mirar atras)

**********-*********-***********  
Haru callo de rodillas al suelo llorando desconsolada...  
Paso el tiempo y ya estaba oscureciendo por lo que decidió volver a casa,camino rumbo a esta en silencio a pasos lentos mirando al cielo con los ojos vacios de emociones, llego a casa encontrandola vacía,entro en la cocina en la que vio una nota en la mesa de la cocina.

 **Haru-chan~ fui a una cita con papá te deje la cena en el microondas !es tu favorita! Volveremos mas tarde.**

 **Te quiere mamá y papá ^u^**

 **Pd:duermete temprano**

Término de leer simplemente la dejo de regreso en la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación no tenia hambre,no después de lo sucedido hoy, llego no se cambio de ropa simplemente se recosto boca arriba en su cama mirando el techo escuchando fuertes gotas de lluvia golpear su ventana.

_mi vida de antes... Esta bien... Si no me quieren con ellos... Asi será... No llorare... No por ellos... No por las personas que no me quieren...  
Pronunció seria, carente de emociones.. Cerró sus ojos quedándose dormida.

Dias después... Con tsuna

Los dias pasaban y me sentía mal por lo que hice... Pero no había vuelta atras, aun no le había dicho a los demas de mi decicion  
,Kyoko-chan a estado desanimada por hecho de que Haru no a venido a verla ni contesta sus llamadas nos la hemos encontrado algunas veces pero esta no nos dirije ni una mirada o responde a los soludos de Kyoko-chan o los demás cosa  
Que enpeso a ser sospechoso y preocupante para sus guardianes, pero aun no habían sacado el tema... Por lo menos asta hoy.

En la habitación de Tsuna

_no creen Haru-chan a Estado rara estos dias?(hablo derepente yamamoto)  
_chee- que importa lo que pase con esa estúpida mujer!(gruño Gokudera)  
_es que últimamente cuando la veo... Siempre esta seria... Y sus ojos... No tienen el brillo de antes(dijo Yamamoto serio)ya nisiquiera responde cuando la saludo...

Tsuna comenzaba a ponerse nervioso pues que alguien como Yamamoto se diera cuenta demasíado

_ hay algo qu-  
_dame-Tsuna!( apareció Reborn pateando la cabeza de Tsuna)  
_ittai~ Reborn( se quejó Tsuna desde el duelo)estaba por decir algo importante!  
_eso no importa Dame-tsuna reune a toda la famiglia incluyendo a kyoko y Haru!( respondió serio)  
_de eso precisamente quería hablar... De Haru.  
_mmm? Que sucedió con Haru(pregunto Reborn)  
_es sobre como se a estado comportando esa estúpida mujer últimamente décimo?  
_si...(respondió nervioso ante la mirada de Reborn y sus guardianes)lo que pasa... Es que...  
_habla de una ves Dame-tsuna(dijo Reborn apuntandole con Leon convertido en arma)un jefe de la mafia no debe dudar al hablar.  
_Haru ya no es parte de vongola!(dijo rápidamente)  
_que!?(dijieron todos menos Reborn)  
_Porque tomaste esa decicion(pregunto Reborn)  
_Si Tsuna porque( preguntó Yamamoto)  
_Era lo mejor para ella... debe tener una vida normal lejos de todo esto lejos del peligroso mundo de la mafia.. Yo no podía estarla protegerla todo el tiempo.. Yo debo proteger a Kyoko-chan ella ahora es todo para mi. Le prometí que la protejeria con mi vida.  
_Y que hay de sempai( pregunto Yamamoto serio)el podria proteger a Sasagawa después de todo es su hermana  
_No cuestiones las decisiones del décimo friki del béisbol!  
_El tiene razón (hablo Reborn)Ryohei podria protejer a su hermana y tus guardianes a Haru, pense que te habías vuelto mas fuerte para poder proteger a tu famiglia,pero al parecer no fue asi ,al mas mínimo de miedo abandonas a un miembro de esta!  
_Ella no debe estar en esto no pertenece aqui ella merese tener una vida normal! Una que nosotros no podemos tener por estar metidos en esto de la mafia!  
_Y QUE HAY DE KYOKO?!(levanto la voz Reborn sorprendiendo a todos)acaso ella no merece una vida normal?!  
_Si merece una, pero ella ya esta metida en esto ya sea por ser mi novio o por ser hermana de Nii-san!

La habitación quedo en completo silencio ... Asta que Yamamoto hablo  
_Tsuna tiene razón... Haru merece una vida normal...  
La que nosotros decidimos no tener (aclaró al ver a Tsuna tratar de disculparse)  
_Si el décimo asi lo decide esta bien por mi(le sonríe a Tsuna, Gokudera)  
_chicos...(les sonrió feliz Tsuna)  
_Bien si eso es todo reúne a los demás en la azotea de nami-chu en media hora(se dirigió a la salida Reborn)  
_Reborn!(lo llamó Tsuna haciéndolo detenerse)cres que hice bien?(Gokudera y Yamamoto se quedaron en silencio esperando du respuesta,)  
_No es de mi incumbencia las deciciones que tomes para tu famiglia (dijo si dirijirle la mirada)almenos ya no...( termino saliendo de la habitación)  
_Reborn...  
_Animese Décimo!  
_Si Tsuna Anímate! Tenemos que llamar a los demás para la reunión  
_Si tienen razón vamos(dirigiendose asia nami-chu, claro no sin antes llamar a los demás)

Los dias pasaban lentamente para mi, después de lo sucedido con Tsu- con Sawada-San e vuelto a mi antigua rutina ,levantarme temprano a la mañana, desayunar,ir a midori-chu pasar sola las horas libres o leyendo algun libró,volver directamente a casa, hacer la tarea ,cenar con mis padres o solo con mamá ya que papá a estado muy ocupado últimamente, ver televisión e ir a dormir, todos los dias era lo mismo.  
Una que otra ves veia a los demás pero los ignoraba cuando me saludaban, me dolia ver la expresión de Kyoko-chan al hacerlo,pero ella era parte de Vongola no solamente por su hermano sino también por ser la novia de Sawada-San, el rumor llegó a mi por el hecho de que alguien como Dame-tsuna esta saliendo con Sasagawa Kyoko, en realidad estoy feliz por ella por alguna razón no me duele es como si ese dia todos mis sentimientos por Sawada-San se hubieran esfumado.  
Ya no expresó mis sentimientos plenamente como antes es como di se unieran sellado y solo tengo una expresión vacia en mi rostro,cosa que mis padres notaron por lo que comenzaron a preocuparce.  
Hoy no fue diferente como los dias anteriores en este momento estoy asiendo la tarea esperando a la hora de cenar.

_Haru-chan a comer!(la llamó su madre)  
_Voy mamá!(dijo dejando su tarea de lado y bajando las escaleras)

Mientras cenaban en silencio este fue roto por el señor Miura quien se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de las mujeres de la casa.  
_Que sucede papá?  
_Haru-chan... Hay algo que mamá y yo debemos decirte...(Haru guardó silencio esperando que continuara)bien le que sucede es que me llamaron para trabajar en una prestigiosa universidad  
_(Haru le sonrió feliz a su padre aunque no era una sonrisa como las de antes)me alegro por ti papá! Que universidad es?  
_Pues... (dijo indeciso)es la universidad de Hong Kong...  
_Hong Kong... Te vas a china!?  
_No Haru-chan(hablo su madre por primera ves)nos iremos todos juntos, sera un nuevo comienzo ya veras que todo estara bien...  
_Se que dejaras a tus amig-  
_No... (dijo interrumpiendo a su padre)esta bien... Un nuevo comienzo(dijo sonriendo apenas)ustedes son lo unico que me conecta a esta ciudad si ustedes creen que es mejor irse esta bien por mi ^u^(les sonrió)y cuando nos vamos!?(pregunto emocionada)  
Sus padres le devolvieron la sonrisa  
_jajaja este sabado(le contesto su padre)  
_Que tan pronto?! Tengo que empacar solo faltan 4dias!(dijo y apresuradamente subia a su cuarto a empacar)  
_jajajaja tenias razon amor este cambio le ara bien( le dijo el señor Miura a su esposa)  
_Ya veras que pronto volverá a ser la de antes

4días despues...

Haru estaba en su habitación ahora vacia mirandola por última ves,ella tomo su bolso dandole una ultima mirada y apresuradamente bajo las escaleras asi a la entrada de su casa en donde la esperaban sus padres para irse al aeropuerto, subio al taxi ,este arranco y se fueron, todo siendo observado por cierto hitman  
_Al parecer no fue tan mala decicion Dame-tsuna(dijo a la nada viendo al vehículo alejarse)

*******-******-******-*****-****  
Ya en el avión Haru mira por la ventana por ultima ves a Namimori...

_Adios Namimori..."Adios Vongola"

 **Y eso es todo por ahora nos vemos(leemos) en el próximo capitulo y sabremos como le ira a Haru-chan en su nueva vida en Hong Kong**  
 **BYE BYE! \\(°u^)/**


	2. Hong Kong ,Soledad y Tragedia

Una pelicastaña estaba en su habitación en medió de la noche pensado en los acontecimientos pasados.  
Unas semanas an pasado desde que nos mudamos con mi familia a Hong Kong.  
Nuestra nueva casa es espaciosa 4 habitaciónes 1 de mis padres ,1 mia y 1 de invitados (aunque dudo que venga alguien no tenemos mas familia) y la ultima la usaremos para el estudio de Papá cocina, comedor,livin y garage.  
Los primeros dias estuvimos explorando la ciudad con mis padre,cabe decir que nos hemos perdido una que otra ves y mi madre tendría que pedir indicaciones para regresar a casa ,para molestia de mi padre (hombres nunca les gusta pedir indicaciones :/ ) he de admitir que es un lindo lugar ,con mucha cultura y tecnología ,lo que mas me a gustado son las antiguas construcciones y su historia e Estado estudiandola para cuando empisen las clases.  
Que vendria a ser mañana ,ahora devo dormir.. Bye...

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE...** **PRV Haru**

Me lenvante temprano en la mañana,no quería llegar tarde a mi primer dia de clases,me di una ducha me puse mi nuevo uniforme (camisa Blanca ,corbata roja ,falda y saco negro) peine mi cabello dejandolo suelto ( llegaba asta los hombros) y bajé a desayunar, y como siempre durante las mañanas encontré a mi madre haciendo el desayuno para mi (ella y papá ya desayunaron ya que papá se va a trabajar antes de que me despierto y mamá lo acompaña en el desayuno)

_buenos dias! Desu~ ^o^/(saludo Haru)  
_ara~ buenos dias Haru-chan ^u^ dormirse bien?  
_hai mamá~ (ubicándose en una silla en la mesa de la cocina)  
_estas emocionada por tu primer dia de clases?(dijo su madre sirviendole el desayuno)  
_hai Haru lo esta desu~ además de que Haru ama su nuevo uniforme!(se levantan y modela su uniforme)  
_Te ves hermosa hija~ o no! (dice mirando el reloj) es hora de que vallas a tomar el metro!  
_hahi! Es verdad! (se apresuró a comer lo que quedaba de su desayuno ,se levanto tomo du bolso y se fue a la puerta de casa)bye bye mamá!(y salio apresuradamente sin escuchar la respuesta de su madre, su sonrisa desaparecio al cruzar la puerta,siguió caminando asta que llego a la estación y tomo el metro) ya hace un tiempo e dejado de sonreír de verdad a mi padres ,luego de verlos preocupados por mi ese mismos dia en que me dieron la noticia del viaje decidi que aria todo lo posible para que no se preocuparan por mi otra vez ,ese mismo dia empezaron las sonrisas falsas los hahi y desu aunque ase tiempo había dejado de usarlos,solo lo asia en frente de ellos...(llego a su escuela y a su salón de clases) _No le sonreia a nadien mas, en esta nueva escuela no are amigos solo me dedicare a estudiar y tener buenas notas._  
_chicos!( llamo la profesora a sus alumnos)hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante,por favor presentate con la case( le dijo a Haru)  
_Mi nombre es Miura Haru(dijo simplemente asiendo una reverencia, con el rostro serio) ya puedo ir a mi lugar(le pregunto a la profesora)  
_Eee si claro ^-^u ,ve al asiento al final de la última fila  
_(Haru solo asintió con la cabeza y camino a su asiento sin mirar a nadien,sin cambiar su expresión) _no mas personas falsas, no mas falsas esperanzas de tener a alguien en quien confiar,no mas dolor ni sufrimiento ,solo yo y mi soledad..._

 **SALTÓ DE TIEMPO VARIOS DIAS DESPUÉS DE CAMINÓ A CASA**

 _Todo a ido bien asta ahora ,algunos compañeros de clase an intentado acercarce a mi a hablar o invitarme a comer con ellos ,obviamente yo los rechaza cordialmente y me iba a algun lugar hasta que terminara el receso ,luego de la escuela iba a casa o compraba algo que mamá me pidiese en el camino, aunque... Últimamente algo extraño a estado sucediendo... Veo... Como sombras que estan con una que otra persona, algunas son blancos y otras son negros ,las veo cada vez con mayor frecuencia ... pero cuando parpadeo ya no estan ,talvez deva ir a un oculista?. E tenido sueños raros desde que esto empezó ,siempre veo a una hermosa mujer embarazada con un vestido blanco ella tiene cabellos castaño claro y ojos de un verde profundo ,ella esta sentada en un sillón acariciando una su vientre de unos 8o9 meses se puede decir que pronto nacerá,le sonríe y le habla ,aunque no escuchó lo que dice por su expresión puedo ver que le dice cosas hermosas,luego de eso aparece un hombre alto ,atractivo de cabellos y ojos maron oscuro en ropa tradicional china ,la abraza por la espalda acaricia su abultado vientre y la besa ,es un hermoso momento feliz... Luego todo eso cambia veo fuego ,sangre ,gente gritando,peleando... Luego la calma y el sonido de un bebé llorando y ahi es cuando despuerto, siento un dolor y vacio en el pecho, lloro asta que me calmo y vuelvo a dormir ._  
 _Ademas de eso siempre que salgo de casa tengo la sensación de que me siguen y vigilan,no como cuando lo hacía Reborn ,es como si esa persona tuviera malas intenciones y otras veces es todo lo contrario me siento protegida(_ alfin llega a casa)  
_mamá,papá ya llege!(nadien contesta) _habran salido?_ (frunce el ceño) _espero que no hoy es el dia libre de papá y prometio que haríamos algo juntos__ mamá,papá! Donde estan?!(camino al living no estaban allí ,luego al comedor tampoco había alguien) talvez en la cocina?(camino asta alli) mamá! Pa-( al llegar a la puerta se detuvo abruptamente su bolso callo al suelo , su cuerpo no podia moverse , su garganta se cerro no podia creer lo que veia estaba en shock , sus padres su familia... Aquéllos que que le dieron amor ,cariño, felicidad y con los que siempre podia contar...  
Estaban en el suelo de la cocina cubiertos de sangre con golpes y cortes en todo el cuerpo sin vida...  
Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos haciéndola salir del shock quiso gritar pero su boca fue cubierta por una mano grande de hombre) nmm! Mmmmmmm!( desesperada quiso liberarse pero este hacia mas precion)  
_No te muevas o sera peor para ti(la amenasa el hombre poniéndole un arma en la cabeza)  
_(Haru asustada solo asiente con la cabeza y deja de moverse)  
_buena chica... Ahora quitare mi mano de tu boca asi que no grites(ella vuelve a mover la cabeza)bien.. ( quita su mano)  
_AUXILIO! AYUDENME! Kyaaa-(el hombre le golpea la cabeza con su arma, arrojándola al suelo)  
_Habíamos quedado que no hablararias maldita!(se sube ensima de ella , le cubre la boca con una venda)ahora si ya no abriras la boca  
_que sucedió!(hablo otra voz)  
_nada solo trae las cuerdas!( dijo él hombre1)  
_aqui tienes (dijo el hombre2 dandole las cuerdas)es ella?  
_asi parece(le contesto el hombre1 mientras ataba y le vendaba los ojos a una Haru asustada)aunque no le veo nada especial a esta chiquilla  
_hmp si tienes razón... Pero nos pagaran bien por hacer esto  
_ _de que estan ablando_ (penso Haru) _quien los envio,que quieren conmigo?_  
 ___ bien vámonos (dijo el hombre1 llevando a Haru como un saco de papas)con el grito que dio esta estupida de seguro alguien vendra  
_si (los dos hombres cominaron hacia la puerta y la abrieron deteniendoce al ver lo que había al otro lado ,don hombres peli castañoa jóvenes de 20 o mas años en trajes chinos una negro y el otro azul)  
_entregen a la chica!(dijieron al unison)  
_mierda!(grito el hombre1 cerrandoles la puerta en la cara)  
_por la puerta de atras!( dijo el hombre2 y ambos corrieron hacía alli)  
_a donde creen que van~ (dijo otro hombre en un traje chino verde con una sonrisa despreocupada)  
_entregemnos a la chica y no les aremos daño (dijo otro de trage rojo serio) no tanto almenos...  
_hmp! Nunca!(dijo el hombre2 sacando un arma)  
_ _quienes son estas personas?(_ se pregunto Haru)  
_(se escuchó el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta a la fuerza)bien sera por las malas!(dijo el de traje negro entrando y poniendose posición de pelea y lis demás también)  
_jajajaja tomen esto estúpidos!(ambos hombres dispararon sus armas a quema ropa asta que no les quedaron balas)  
_(los de trajes chinos esquivavan las balas con agilidad hacer candose a ellos)  
_(los que llevavan a haru al ver esto corrieron a la puerta mas cercana "el living" pero no pudieron dar unos pasos mas alla de la puerta porque había otro chico mas joven que los demas este tenia el traje amarillo)  
_que bien! Ya llegaron (dijo alegre el joven) ya me estaba aburríendo de tanto esperar! Y me dio hambre!  
_ahora no es tiempo para eso!(lo regaño el de rojo)  
_ahora si entregemnos a la chica no tienen a donde ir!(dijo el de negro mientras todos rodeaban a los 2 hombres)  
_(desesperados ellos miraban a todos lados buscando una salida)  
_(Haru no sabía que pasaba no podia ver solo sabía que todo estaba en silencio)  
_ya me estoy causando de esto!(gritó el de amarillo después de estar en la mismas posición durante 6 minutos)tengo hambre!  
(en su mano apareció una espada que de veia antigua y en la otra un papel)terminemos con esto!(grito lansando el papel y colocando la espada para que este callera sobre la espada)  
_Jong! No!(gritaron todos)  
_dios del trueno ven(grito ,un rayo atraveso el techo y se dirigió asia los hombres y Haru dándoles directamente ,enviandolos contra el muro dejándolos inconcientes)listo!~  
(Haru aun estaba despierta la venda de sus ojos se bajó de un lado no entendía que habia pasado sólo que una de los chicos abia gritado algo luego sintió un gran dolor y el golpe, su vista estaba borrosa solo veía unas manchas que grandes que parecían discutir y luego se acercaban a ella... Ya no le quedaban fuerzas todo comenzó a oscurecer a su alrededor y finalmente se desmayó) ...

 **Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo bye bye (^3^)/**


End file.
